Apertura
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y quizás las cosas no fueron exactamente cómo ella había soñado, pero al menos se habían dado. (En apoyo al mes SasuKarin) Prompt #2: Amor Cumplido.


**"Apertura"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Y quizás las cosas no fueron exactamente cómo ella había soñado, pero al menos se habían dado.

 **Nota:** Este es el que corresponde al día de hoy sobre el mes **SasuKarin** , ah, espero que sea mejor que el otro xD, disfruten.

 **Prompt #2:** _Amor Cumplido._

 **-/-/-**

Ella, Uzumaki Karin se declaraba en ese preciso instante, _harta_.

Tenía casi dos años en aquella aldea y no se quejaba de lo que había aprendido y de cómo la gente había sido con ella, pero estaba _cansada_. En aquel tiempo había podido descubrir por partes al Sasuke que Naruto veía, un tipo de aire frío y calculador, pero que silenciosamente siempre estaba dispuesto a ser sacrificado.

Y estaba harta de verlo tratar de enmendar sus errores a través del riesgo innecesario de su vida. Había tratado de hacérselo ver, pero era como hablar como una piedra, además, lo único que recibía de él eran respuestas frías y cortantes.

Ella no sería como Haruno, cuyo amor el mismo Sasuke destruyó, haciéndole daño únicamente a la pelirosada frentona. No. Ella estaba echa de otro _maldito_ material y se largaba de esa jodida aldea, lejos del imbécil Uchiha.

—Así que es tu decisión final —Hatake Kakashi la miró con su ojo visible y suspiró—. Bueno, el Kazekage-sama ha aceptado de buen agrado que te establezcas en Sunagakure, así que puedes marcharte —Karin cerró brevemente sus ojos en alivio.

—Gracias, Hokage-sama —hizo una reverencia y se volvió para salir de la oficina.

—¿Le has dicho a Naruto de tu decisión? —cuestionó el Hokage.

—Sí —fue lo que dijo por toda respuesta —con permiso —y salió de allí.

Kakashi se volvió para mirar por el ventanal y apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano, pensando no por vez primera que los jóvenes se complicaban mucho la existencia.

 **-/-/-**

Sasuke sacudió la tierra de sus zapatos antes de entrar a su casa, agradecía que Naruto hubiese apelado para que la zona de los Uchiha se mantuviera intacta, ahora, eso era algo que _jamás_ iba a decirle a la cara.

Aunque por igual, estar en la casa donde nació y vivió hasta cierta edad lo llenaba de cierta nostalgia cuando se quedaba en absoluto silencio, roto únicamente por la parlanchina de Karin, que a veces se tomaba el atrevimiento de quedarse a dormir.

Y casi siempre la encontraba allí, así que le sorprendió entrar y encontrar las cosas tal como las había dejado, esto le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Dejo su espada en un rincón y se quitó su capa de viaje; no bien la había dejado colgada, cuando tocaron la puerta insistentemente.

—¡ _Teme_ , abre la puerta o la derrumbó! —Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sorprendente que no lo hayas hecho ya con esos golpes —respondió con frialdad abriendo la misma, viendo que el Uzumaki tenía cara de malas pulgas—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Discutiste con Sakura? —añadió, irónico.

—¿Vas a dejar que ella se marche así por así? —Naruto entorno sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—No sé de qué rayos me estas hablando —espetó, frunciendo el ceño. Y eso a Naruto casi lo hace querer lanzarlo por los aires.

—¡Te había dicho que Karin se marchaba dentro de pocos días! —lo sujetó por cuello de su camiseta—. ¡Pensé que realmente estabas dispuesto a...! —Sasuke apartó la mano de Naruto de un manotazo y su mirada se tornó fría.

—Y yo te dije que no tenía _absolutamente_ nada que hacer al respecto —apretó la mandíbula —Karin puede hacer lo que quiera, no es mi asunto —Naruto chasqueó la lengua y asintió quedamente.

—Tienes razón —corroboró, más calmado —pensé que habías encontrado a alguien que podía llenar el vacío, ya sabes —llevo una mano a su pecho, sobre su corazón —y Karin parecía soportarte bastante bien —negó con su rubia cabeza, sonriendo con pena —perdóname por haber malinterpretado las cosas —Sasuke emitió un _"hmp"_ y Naruto entonces se dio la vuelta—. Bueno, me voy, me desvíe a tu casa después de despedirme de Karin en las puertas y Sakura-chan ha de estar esperándome aún —alzó la mirada al cielo —hasta mañana, _Teme_ —y se fue en un parpadeó.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se quedó recostado en el marco de la puerta, pensando en las palabras de Naruto. Soltó un bufido y entró de nuevo en su casa.

Lo que la pelirroja y _molestosa_ mujer hiciera no era de su incumbencia, menos si había decidido marcharse, al fin y al cabo, no tenían _absolutamente_ _ **nada**_ que les atara el uno al otro.

 **Nada**.

 **-/-/-**

Karin miró al cielo brevemente, para luego seguir mirando al frente donde atisbo una posada, lo mejor seria descansar allí y retomar su camino a Sunagakure a primera hora de la mañana.

Las palabras de Kakashi habían sido como el sello de liberación que ella necesitaba, no es que quisiera abandonar la aldea, a su auto proclamado primo o las amistades que había logrado hacer, pero no soportaba realmente tener que estar en el mismo sitio que el Uchiha y que éste fuera tan indiferente o incluso más.

Entró a la posada y una señora mayor le dio la bienvenida, pidió una habitación sencilla y sin perdida alguna subió al segundo nivel y encontró su habitación en un minuto. Era momento de un merecido descanso.

Se quitó su capa de viaje y la dejo en el suelo, se dirigió hasta la ventana y descorrió la cortina, no quería pero no pudo evitar sentirse nostálgica, no era propio de ella _(había aprendido a que no lo fuera)_ pero realmente extrañaría a la pacífica aldea de la Hoja. Al menos Naruto había prometido avisarle cuando fuesen a nombrarlo Hokage oficialmente.

Unos toques en la puerta la sorprendieron y frunció el ceño, cerró sus ojos concentrándose en detectar el chakra para ver quien era y casi se cae hacia atrás de la impresión. Los toques se repitieron dos veces más y atónita, más que asustada, abrió la misma.

—Ya iba a cortar la puerta en dos —Karin paso saliva imperceptiblemente y su respiración se entrecortó al comprobar que sí, en la entrada de su habitación por una noche, se encontraba el siempre estoico Uchiha Sasuke—. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? —cuestionó, ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? —quiso morderse la lengua ante el sufijo que salió sin siquiera pensarlo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos instantes y dejó salir el aire con lentitud.

—Déjame entrar —ordenó, inclinándose hacia ella. Karin sintió su pulso latirle en los oídos pero se cruzó de brazos y negó con su cabeza.

—Me niego —apretó los dientes—. ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? Mañana tengo un largo camino que... —y ahí quedó todo lo que quería seguir diciendo.

Sasuke se había inclinado aún más sobre ella y la acallo, los labios de él se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella. Karin estaba fría, _okey_ , se había quedado dormida y estaba teniendo sueños salvajes _(muy normal en ella)_. Sorprendentemente los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos eran cálidos y no fríos, como siempre imaginó.

—Odio la idea de que alguien este mirando —Sasuke se separó brevemente de ella y a pesar de todo, seguía luciendo tan sereno como siempre, cuando ella estaba agitada como hoja la viento.

Sin esfuerzo alguno Sasuke la empujó suavemente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No corrí tantos kilómetros en poco tiempo para que no digas nada —bufó en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos, mirándola con intensidad.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? —susurró Karin, rozando con la punta de sus dedos los labios aún cálidos por el beso.

—Creo que se le llama beso —Sasuke puso sus negros ojos en blanco por unos breves instantes—. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba —Karin se percató de que él estaba realmente ahí, con sus ropas negras y sin capa de viaje o espada en cinto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —tomó asiento al borde de la cama, porque sus rodillas no la sostendrían más y tampoco quería llenarse de falsas ilusiones.

El Uchiha se colocó delante de ella, se suponía que todas sus acciones expresaban lo que no podía decir, ¿no? Él no era bueno con las palabras, _para nada_ , ¿no bastaba lo que había hecho?

—No pienso decirte las _cursilerías_ que se esperan en este tipo de situaciones, Karin —ella alzó su rojiza mirada hacia él —no puedo prometerte que siquiera las escuches varias veces —soltó el aire despacio —pero puedo decirte que...

El corazón de Karin empezó a latir desaforado, ¿acaso él, Uchiha Sasuke, estaba en punto de decir las palabras que ella tenía tiempo anhelando escuchar...?

—Te protegeré —volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y Karin percibió que estaba ligeramente agitado.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso Sasuke? —se puso de pie y busco su mirada—. Has estado protegiéndome todo este tiempo, a tu manera —el pelinegro apretó la mandíbula. Bueno, si las acciones y las palabras demasiado calculadas no bastaban...

—Serás la madre de los futuros descendientes Uchiha —soltó con sequedad, cruzándose de brazos —en eso se resume todo —asintió, dando por bien dicho lo que dijo. Karin lo miró de hito en hito y su boca se abrió lentamente y su pulso latía en sus oídos, casi dejándola sorda.

—¿Acaso...? —pasó saliva fuertemente con el sonrojo subiéndole desde el cuello hasta sus mejillas—. ¿Me estás diciendo que...? —añadió con más emoción mientras Sasuke sentía su corazón agitarse y su ceño fruncirse.

—Sí, Karin, eso mismo, así que nos volvemos _de inmediato_ a Konoha —la tomó del brazo y ella se mantuvo quieta.

—¿Porqué ahora? Tuviste muchas oportunidades de decirme antes —se zafó de su agarre y entorno la mirada.

—Porque Naruto nunca había hecho ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista hasta esta noche —y ahí estaba Sasuke, hablando más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida—. Y pensé que todo lo que hicieras era cosa tuya —sus ojos se entornaron —pero la idea de que estuvieras fuera de mi vista —negó con su cabeza —no lo tolere y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí —Karin parpadeó, perpleja. Sasuke abrió la boca para añadir algo más pero Karin se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

—Ya comprendo —asintió ella —comprendo ya, tonto Uchiha —sollozo, Sasuke miró de un lado a otro, sintiéndose incómodo. Nunca había sabido tratar con las lágrimas y menos del género femenino—. De haberlo sabido, intento irme antes —rió ella, en medio de sus sollozos, él esbozó una media sonrisa y acarició suavemente la cabeza de ella.

—Vámonos —murmuró y Karin asintió, justo cuando iban a atravesar la puerta, Karin se frenó de golpe—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke, no nos vamos a ir de aquí hasta mañana —espetó ella, negando con su cabeza—. ¡Ya pague y no hacen devolución del dinero! —Sasuke sintió como un yunque le caía encima.

Él quería _ponerse_ _ **ya**_ a procrear futuros bebés Uchiha y la elegida para ello se ponía a hablar en medio de su regreso a casa sobre el pago _mísero_ de una posada.

—Karin —se volvió hacía ella rápidamente y volvió a besarla —he dicho _**"vámonos"**_ —hizo énfasis en esa última palabra y Karin vio que el ceño de Sasuke se hacía más pronunciado y su respiración más agitada.

Así que aquello no era un _jodido_ sueño, alzó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de él, que por inercia de la suave caricia cerró los ojos y entonces comprendió que Sasuke no era un hombre de palabras, sino de acciones y gestos, y que probablemente desde hace mucho él correspondía sus sentimientos y ella no había sabido _leer_ ni él _sincerarse_.

—Te quiero, Sasuke- _kun_ —sonrió ampliamente, mientras lloraba de felicidad por finalmente poder decir esas palabras.

— _Hmp_ —fue toda la respuesta de Sasuke, mientras la pegaba a su pecho y pasaba suavemente la mano por el rojizo cabello.

Sus sentimientos eran _**correspondidos**_ , al fin.

 **—Fin—**

Sé que lo dije en el anterior, pero seguiré trabajando duro para seguir limando asperezas con estos dos, es difícil, pero no imposible.

Me disculpo por el _OOC_ de **Sasuke** _(traté en lo posible de que saliera lo más "_ _ **Uchiha**_ _" posible, pero con ese tipo no se puede)_. Así que aquí tienen un 2x1, mañana será otra publicación _(oh Dios, ¿dónde me metí? XD)._

Si se preguntan, en mi historia **"3 de Abril"** **Naruto** en una parte le dice a **Sasuke** que _"_ _ **Karin**_ _pronto se marchará"_ , cuando **Naruto** se lo recalca en este escrito, se deriva del **"3 de Abril"** pero no es necesario leerlo para poder leer este, son totalmente separados.

Lean, comenten, disfruten y apoyen a la pareja y a los respectivos artistas en las diversas áreas del **SasuKarin** , ¡un enorme abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
